Es sólo un adiós más
by Cerezos de un Lugar Soleado
Summary: Los años empezaron a pasar, a correr, a pisarles los talones hasta tal punto en el que los superó en la carrera. Él, un Saiyajin. Ella una humana... Lamentablemente, uno de los dos debe llegar al límite. -Un regalito "casi sorpresa" a mi hermanita CarXx-.


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? _

_Bien, este será un One-Shot triste. Así que si lloran con facilidad –como yo- te recomiendo que no lo leas… Nah, léelo y luego llora._

_Este One-Shot se lo dedico a CarXx, que sé que no le gusta lo triste pero quería dedicarle algo… No sé, como que luego de casi ciento cincuenta testamentos te quiero como una hermana._

_Bien, aquí voy…_

.

.

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

Es tan sólo un adiós más.

Caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la casa. Su mirada era perdida, sus oídos sordos a sus pasos, él absorto a sus pensamientos. Simplemente, no podía reconocer en lo que se había convertido. No recordaba cuando había cambiado tanto para que esto le afectara. Nunca supo bien qué fue exactamente lo que pasó durante todos estos años. Era un "hombre" distinto a como se había proclamado. Ya ni existía esa bestia sanguinaria con la cual todos lo conocieron la primera vez.

Había cambiado. Se había transformado en algo que ni él mismo sabía cómo llamarlo. Su corazón de piedra inquebrantable se convirtió en algo fácil de penetrar para los simples humanos. Él, que siempre fue un guerrero indiferente ante la sangre inocente derramada; ahora era una persona la cual podía tener "sentimientos" por personas. Él, una persona llena de orgullo, incapaz de rebajarse al nivel de los humanos… Y ahora decía ser uno más.

Era una sensación extraña en su pecho. Como si recibiera un pisotón tan fuerte que le quitara el aire a los pulmones. Una piedra tan gigante, que no podía quitársela de encima. Una presión tal, que admitía dolerle. No hallaba respuestas para ese dolor tan fuerte, incomparable a otros. Una sensación dolorosa, amarga, desconocida… Extraña. Extraña, ya que nunca sintió algo así.

Era como estar perdido. Si, perdido. Sin ningún camino, sin ninguna señal que le guiara. Un laberinto que le tenía atrapado, sin salida alguna. Ya no hallaba escapatoria para su hundimiento. No poseía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse, para poder salir adelante. Una agonía que nadie escuchaba.

Detuvo su caminar cuando se encontró a sí mismo parado frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Un nudo apretó su estómago, al igual que otro aprisionarle fuertemente la garganta. Con temblor, dirigió su dedo hasta el botón que abría la puerta. Se insultó por sus acciones impulsivas.

Otra vez, careció de fuerzas. Ver… Ver a esa mujer que le cambió la vida con una simple noche de pasión… Estaba sufriendo como nunca. No sabía las respuestas a estos sentimientos, estaba escaso de ellas. Por más que cavara y cavara, era más dolor, más miedo, más sufrir.

Era tonto. Extremadamente tonto. Aquel que una vez se proclamó como una persona sin sentimientos, y que ahora estaba lleno de estos.

A paso tembloroso, lento, se acercó hasta la cama donde yacía ella. Un paso, dolor. Otro paso, maldecir. Un paso más… sentir derrumbarse. Se aproximó como pudo hasta ella y se sentó cuidadosamente a los pies de la cama. No quería empeorar más la cosa.

Dormía sosegadamente: respiración tranquila, ojos suavemente cerrados. Observó como el tiempo había realizado bastantes cambios. Las arrugas en su rostro se acentuaron levemente, pero seguía siendo aquella cara viva que solía ser. Su cabello azulado estaba convirtiéndose en blanco, debido a las canas. Fuera de eso, ella seguía teniendo en instinto aventurero y la picardía con la que la había conocido en aquellos días de antaño. Pero los años empezaron a pasar, a correr, a pisarles los talones hasta tal punto en el que los superó en la carrera. Él, por ser Saiyajin, no representaba tantos rasgos de envejecimiento… En cambio, ella, por ser humana, noventa y ocho años era todo lo que su cuerpo podría soportar.

Por algún motivo, estar allí le daban ganas de querer quitarse la vida en un instante. No aguantaba estar y sentir eso. Así que, con mucha delicadeza, se levantó de la cama. Aunque no fue suficiente delicadeza, ella había despertado.

-¿V-Vegeta?- se reincorporó suavemente ella.

El nombrado giró para sus talones, chocando con esos ojos azul infinito. Aquellos ojos llenos de alegría, amor, que demostraban cuan feliz era. A su vez, fieros, atemorizantes cuando dirigía una mirada mortífera. Ojos inigualablemente pasionales, de un brillo sin fin.

-No hagas esfuerzo, mujer- tragó duro, sintiendo dolor.

-Vegeta, ¿cuándo será el día en que me digas Bulma?- preguntó risueña.

A pesar de los años, ella seguía siendo la misma. El cuerpo habría cambiado, pero la personalidad estaba intacta. Seguía siendo la gran Bulma Brief, como solía autoproclamarse.

-Hmp, no lo sé- Idiota, bastardo, mal parido. ¿Algo más se olvidada?

La mujer anciana rió delicadamente, temiendo dañar más su salud.

-¿Nunca cambiarás, Vegeta?- sonrió, demostrando que a pesar de todo seguía bien, feliz.

Increíble. Increíble como ella, a pesar de tener las horas contadas, podía sonreír como cualquier otro día. Una mujer fuerte, sin duda.

Desgraciadamente, los años no sólo cambiaron sus aspectos, sino que en su cuerpo. Bulma no poseía la misma salud que veinte años atrás. La edad era muy grande y ella muy exigente con su cuerpo en cuanto a moverse. No era como él, que todavía podía correr, pelear, levantar cosas pesadas.

Ella no era un Saiyajin, y él lo sabía.

-Siéntate un rato- pidió amablemente Bulma, palmeando el lado de la cama donde dormía él.

No iba a hacerla renegar. No quería hacerla renegar. Se encaminó a paso lento hasta el otro lado de la cama y suavemente se sentó a su lado. Ella, observaba cada movimiento que él hacía. Ya cuando estuvo a su lado, dejó que ella se recostara con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

-Vegeta- habló ella delicadamente.

El aludido desvió su mirada perdida hacia ella.

Otra vez esa presión en el pecho.

-¿Qué?- preguntó lo más indiferente que pudo.

-Nada- sonrió Bulma. –Tan sólo quería saber si me escuchabas- volvió a sonreír.

Permanecieron así unos momentos. El sol empezaba ya a ponerse, tiñendo las paredes de la habitación de un carmín intenso.

-Vegeta- irrumpió en el silencio Bulma.

Vegeta, quién estaba medio dormitado, se movió un poco para mirarla por cuarta vez en el día.

-Te escucho- se adelantó a decir, provocándole una sonrisa.

-Vegeta, tan sólo… respóndeme una pregunta- pidió amablemente, mientras se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué quieres que responda?- cerró sus ojos pasivamente, aguardando a cualquier bomba que su esposa pudiera arrojarle.

-¿Qué…?- hizo una pausa para dejar bien en claro lo que quería saber. -¿Qué significaron todos estos años para ti, Vegeta?- preguntó.

Y ahí, en ese momento… recordó…

Recordó el primer momento en que la vio, y la catalogó como una mujer vulgar y gritona. Sin embargo, era SU mujer vulgar y gritona. Durante su estadía en la Tierra, ella, Bulma, su esposa, le enseñó a sentir, a vivir de una manera diferente a la suya. Le demostró que no siempre uno podría ir por la vida matando a quien quisiera. Ella fue la única que comprendió que él no era de todo un ser oscuro, que hasta incluso podría ser bueno. Bulma le enseñó lo que era el amor, la pasión, el cariño… Le dio miles de cosas maravillosas; una familia a la cual proteger, miles de motivos por los cuales luchar… Ella fue la única en verlo como un igual, no como un sanguinario guerrero.

Su esposa, lo había convertido en un hombre.

Pensó veintinueve mil formas en responder a su pregunta. Buscaba las palabras exactas para responder, y luego intentaba acomodarlas perfectamente. No podía sentirse así con ninguna otra persona; siempre hallaba las palabras exactas para una respuesta, pero con Bulma… No, con ella era completamente diferente. Se sentía desnudo cuando estaba con ella.

-¿Vegeta?- captó su atención.

Le miró unos segundos, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos hermosos que nadie tenía. Se vio reflejado en ellos, sabiendo cuán fácil era para ella verle, y que transparente podría ser.

-No lo sé- osó a decir.

No lo sabía. No sabía que sentía. Sus palabras imposibles eran de describir aquel sentimiento que le inundaba. Incapaz de encontrar alguna respuesta para aquella pregunta tan simple.

-¿No sabes, Vegeta?- susurró acariciándole el rostro.

Sintió el dorso de los dedos de ella recorrerle su mejilla izquierda.

"_Igual de suave"_. Pensó.

-No, no lo sé- respondió calmo.

Bulma soltó una pequeña risita, negando con la cabeza. Un Saiyajin siempre será un Saiyajin, no puedes cambiarlo completamente.

Se acercó hasta su marido y le besó la mejilla que había estado acariciando antes. Luego, lo abrazó.

-Vegeta- susurró suavemente en el oído de él. -¿Eres feliz?

Su corazón latió desbocadamente, al igual que su garganta secarse. ¿Feliz? ¿Eso era sentirse feliz? ¿Esa agradable calidez en tu pecho? ¿Esos deseos de no querer borrar nada de lo vivido?... ¿Ese sentimiento extrañamente increíble?...

Un silencio reinó entre ambos. Bulma aguardaba a la respuesta de él. Vegeta buscaba una razón para saber si era feliz.

"_¿Así se siente ser feliz?"_. Se preguntaba en su mente.

Permaneció callado otros minutos, notando cómo era casi de noche. Ellos estaban con la luz pagada, la visibilidad dentro del cuarto ya era poca.

-Bulma- y, finalmente, dijo su nombre.

-¿Qué, Vegeta?- hablo sin despegar la cabeza de su hombro.

-Feliz… ¿Qué es la felicidad?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Vegeta, la felicidad es un sentimiento infinito… Un sentimiento que nunca termina.

En ese preciso momento… entendió que él era feliz.

-Entonces… soy feliz, Bulma- Estrechó a la mujer en sus brazos.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron abrazados. Ni tampoco cuándo el cuarto quedó completamente a oscuras. Todo pasó tan rápido…

-Vegeta- susurró Bulma, aún pegada al oído de él. –Prométeme…- tragó en grueso, empezó a sudar frío. –que cuidarás de Trunks, y le darás un sermón cuando sea irresponsable… Prométeme… - un nudo se le formó en la garganta. –que no consentirás tanto a Bra como en el pasado… Prométeme que te levantarás, Vegeta…

-Mujer…

-Prométeme que serás feliz…

Vegeta, el que alguna vez fue Príncipe de los Saiyajin; el que alguna vez fue un sanguinario guerrero; el que alguna vez desbordaba de orgullo y carecía de sentimientos… se derrumbó. Sintió hacerse añicos por dentro… El dolor golpeó mucho más fuerte que algún golpe físico… Pero, aún con el nudo permanente en su garganta, habló.

-Suena a una despedida, mujer- manifestó.

Bulma apenas rió, pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa que solía poner particularmente cuando estaba con Vegeta.

-No es una despedida… Es sólo un adiós más…

.

_FIN._

_¡Voy a llorar! _

_¡CarXx, no llores, no fue mi intención!_

_Quería escribir algo bien triste, y luego de pensarlo, me decidí por esto._

_Sé que me salí un poco de contexto en cuanto a la personalidad de Vegeta, pero creo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien le tomas cariño, y, cuando esa persona se va es triste., _

_Espero que les haya gustado… No, no el hecho de que Bulma muera, sino el fic… En fin, dejen su review! _

_Me despido!_

_Byee!_


End file.
